


Peace and Wisdom

by devilinthedetails



Series: The Negotiator [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jedi Wisdom, Meditation, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon meditate on the Jedi Code in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.
Series: The Negotiator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901212
Kudos: 6





	Peace and Wisdom

Peace and Wisdom

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged and close-eyed with fingers folded together over his knees, meditating as he’d been taught since childhood. He was perched on a large, moss-covered stone. Behind him, one of the Room of a Thousand Fountains’ many waterfalls cascaded down rocks into a rippling pool, misting him as it descended. 

Beside him, he could hear his Master’s breathing and heart beating in unison with his. 

He was contemplating the Code as he often did during meditative sessions. That prompted him to ask Qui-Gon, “Master, what do you think is the most important part of being a Jedi?” 

Obi-Wan expected his Master to reply with something about serving the galaxy or being in tune with the Living Force, two of his most common instructional refrains. Instead he turned the question back on Obi-Wan. “What I think doesn’t matter. What do you most want as a Jedi?”

Remembering a verse from the Code he’d recited since he could string a sentence together—there is no emotion; there is peace—and reflecting that he most wanted to feel that calm sensation of being in harmony with everyone and everything in the universe, he replied simply, “Peace.” 

That one word seemed too small and humble to encapsulate all his ambitions and aspirations. He recalled another passage he’d memorized years ago: there is no ignorance; there is knowledge. That single declaration summed up the long hours he spent reading holobooks and listening to his Master and Yoda, trying to gain wisdom that could only come from experience he didn’t yet have. 

With this whirling in his mind, he added, “Wisdom too, Master.” 

“Which do you want most?” Qui-Gon pressed gently. 

“Can’t it be both?” Obi-Wan’s forehead furrowed. 

“No.” Qui-Gon chuckled softly, and Obi-Wan could feel his mentor’s amusement in the Force. “You can only want one thing most. You can’t have clarity of thought and purpose otherwise.” 

Through the Living Force to which Qui-Gon was always urging him to become more connected, Obi-Wan attuned himself to the waterfall’s lulling music. Serenity flooded him like a river, and he said, “I want peace most, Master.” 

“Very wise indeed.” Qui-Gon was smiling—Obi-Wan didn’t have to open his eyes to see that since he could hear it in his Master’s tone. “Maybe you can have both after all, my young apprentice.”


End file.
